Lubrication
by MidnightDarkness666
Summary: Set after the end of TWEWY. Sho and Neku have been going out for a month and Sho is planning to pop the cherry of his sweet hectospastical. After a run in with a grumpy, old, homophobic cashier who disapproves of a certain item, the two take part in their first love making session. Lemon


**Pairing: Sho x Neku ONCE AGAIN THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THESE TWO, JOSHUA IS SUCH AN ATTENTION HOG  
>Summary: Set after the end of TWEWY. Sho and Neku have been going out for a month now and Sho is planning to pop the cherry of his sweet hectospastical. After a run in with a grumpy, old, homophobic cashier who disapproves of a certain item, the two take part in their first love making session. Lemon.<br>Warning: Spoilers, miss use of math terms and SEX! That's right boy on boy sex! You have been warned…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lubrication<span>**

Neku was still surprised with himself. It had all started when the young GM Sho Minamimoto had dragged his half dead body through Neku's window to retrieve his hat. Neku was surprised to see him still alive, after all hadn't Joshua crushed him to death? Turns out Hanekoma had invested too much in the six winged reaper to let him be erased. Sho was exhausted, collapsing on the orange haired teen's bed, not quite recovered from his fight with the composer.

"So Zetta tired." He had mumbled. Neku with his new found compassion had taken pity on him. One thing had led to another and the two began to develop feelings for the other. Now they were walking down the aisles of a Shibuya shopping mart. He was staying at his math obsessed boyfriends place tonight and Sho wanted to treat him to a nice dinner with lots of goodies.

"I'll make you one of my dad's famous ramen recipes." Yeah, turns out Ken Doi was Sho's estranged father (guess that explains why he called him 'Junior' during the whole tin pin incident). Sho's high flying business woman mother had left him and taken up with an accountant, which was where Sho got his love of math. Not to mention Sho had been hinting that this night was the night, the night he'd take Neku's virginity. Neku was both excited and nervous about it. Excited, because of the pleasure that was being promised. Nervous, because of all sorts of things, like what if he didn't satisfy Sho? And of course, what if it hurt?

As they passed into the toiletries and beauty aisle, with his shy eyes drifting anywhere and everywhere something caught Neku's eye. On a small section of the top shelf stood four rows of long thin bottles. He looked across to find they were located right next to something the shy, cute and innocent little virgin had never used or needed before: Condoms. His anxious eyes drifted back to the bottles and this time read the labels 'Lubrication'. _'Ah, maybe that can make it better for me?' _With a blush forming upon his delicate cheeks he was suddenly awakened from his stupor by Sho coming up behind him.

"Hey Neku, spot something you like?" he asked simply and unaware of what was going on. Neku jumped shyly before moving close to him, wrapping both thin, pale arms around one of his slightly thicker tanned arms. Sho's eyes traced his boyfriend's movements with more than a hint of concern in his otherwise calm expression.

"Erm… Sho do you…? Do you think you could get some…?" Neku didn't finish his sentence, but settled to looking shyly up at the contents of the top shelf. Sho followed the boy's gaze up at the shelf, after checking he'd followed it correctly he read the words. When he looked back down to the teen at his side he found him hanging his head with an expression somewhere between worry, sadness and embarrassment. In the short time he'd got to know the boy he found it quite easy to decipher his expression, despite the fact the teen's long orange bangs often covered his eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it, hectospastical." Sho said reassuringly whilst patting his head fondly. "There's nothing wrong in being worried and wanting to make it easier. Besides, I don't want to hurt you. So stop getting worked up, its zetta fine okay?" He began rubbing Neku's back. The teen looked up to find a small smile on the maths genius's face. He looked into his golden eyes and was captivated, so much so he couldn't help but give a small smile himself. It had been about a month they'd been going out and it was normal for Neku to want to progress, not only that but Sho was an eighteen year old, he had needs. He'd fondled the minor on the couch before, groping the boy, pulling up his top and licking his pert nipples. Neku had done the same in return, suckling Sho's neck. It was a good thing his collar was high. They'd seen each other naked too, when getting ready for bed and whilst washing the others back and hair in the shower. "So which one do you want?" Neku gulped for he had not considered this, he assumed they were all the same.

"Um why don't you choose?" He asked sheepishly.

"Well since it's for your benefit I thought it better that way." Sho replied. Neku found there was a choice of four: The supermarket's home brand, which appeared to be just plain lube, Durex silky, Durex plain and Durex Tingle. He didn't want to choose the supermarket's one for fear it wouldn't be that good. Plain seemed a good idea and so did silky, but what about the tingle?

"Erm… what does tingle mean?" Neku asked with a massive blush forming.

"Oh, it does exactly what it says, it makes _that_ area go all tingly." Sho realised Neku didn't quite understand why that was supposed to be good. "It gives you a better climax." The elder stated. This sounded dirty to the orange haired boy's virgin ears. So it was between silky and plain.

"Uhh… c-could I-I have silky p-please?" Neku stuttered anxiously. He looked down to avoid Sho's eyes.

"Sure thing hun. Anything for my precious digit." He said sweetly reaching up without strain to place it in the trolley. "Err you sure you don't want some of them?" Sho said nodding towards the condoms. Neku took a moment to consider this.

"There isn't the chance of getting pregnant, so why would we need them?" He enquired to the elder, more experienced teen.

"For you I mean, to catch the mess, it's your first time so you're gonna cum a lot and it's sticky."

"Oh! Okay, yeah, go ahead. I wouldn't want to ruin your sheets." All of Neku's blood seemed to be redirecting to his face. Sho had told him early on that he wasn't a virgin. Before he died he had a boyfriend with whom he'd had sex with, but they drifted apart.

"A good thing too, wouldn't want him to have done something stupid when I was killed." He had told him. Sho had died when a street gang had tried to steal his motorcycle. He drove off but they gave chase on theirs. That was when another member drove up with his car to try and block him in. Sho noticed it too late before he drove head long into the bumper, bike flipping up and crushing him onto the bonnet. Neku tried not to think about the horrible way Sho had died. It just made him upset.

As the dark haired male began pushing the trolley Neku dashed to hide the lube from plain sight and looked back at Sho with a small smile.

'_Poor thing, he gets so zetta embarrassed so easily.' _Sho thought musingly. The now content teen wrapped his arms around one of Sho's and leaned his head on the leather covered shoulder. After fully stocking the trolley they made their way to the checkout area, looking around the great hub bub of people for a small queue.

"Look! That woman over there's free!" Neku piped up enthusiastically.

"Good call Neku!" Sho approved before rushing over to the checkout, sweet orange haired boyfriend in toe. The cashier was a stony faced old woman, whose eyebrow raised accusingly when the two arrived together, laughing and smiling at each other. The way they acted all lovey dovey appeared to make her frown grow even more. Neku noticed this and immediately stopped smiling and avoided her face by hanging his head down low and helping Sho put the shopping on the conveyer. It was not missed by Sho either as he heard the old bat tut and mumble under her breath something along the lines of:

_'Bloody disgusting, acting that way in public. Youth these days.'_

Sho's feline eyes narrowed at her, but he was determined to show her up when the time came. Sure enough the lube and condoms found their way onto the conveyer as the last items. Neku grimaced looking back and forth between the lube and condoms, Sho and the homophobic witch looking as if he would die of embarrassment anytime soon. Her hands kept shuffling the shopping to the bags getting closer to the two items each second.

_'Go on you old hag, I dare you, say something and try and ruin our day, you inferior decimal!'_ Sho seethed.

When her hands touched the lube she stopped, looking at it like she'd just picked up a turd. Her hard eyes looked up at the two of them. Neku was all but hiding behind Sho whilst the elder stood firm.

"Are you actually going to use this on _him_?" she inquired with a bite to her voice.

"It's none of your business, but yes I am, he's my boyfriend." Sho returned her gaze with one just as fierce.

"Hmpf! How old is he? He should be out with a nice girl, but you've sunk your filthy claws into the poor boy. I bet you're just using him for some perverted fantasy before moving on to your next rent boy! I know your type! You should be ashamed of yourself!" As she finished ranting a few people stopped and looked to see what all the fuss was about. Neku looked so hopeless, now was Sho's chance, he'll teach her to make his precious digit feel so bad.

"Listen here you prehistoric old gargoyle, for your information we've been dating for a month and were good friends before that. What's it got to do with you if I want to date a boy, you yoctogram? I zetta love the guy for infinity! Your outbursts traumatising the poor kid, he's so embarrassed because of you! And even though I could just sink to your Radian level and refuse to pay you anything, I'm gonna rise above you, like a triple digit to your decimal." Sho took out his wallet whilst shooting Neku a cocky smile. "Here take my money, here keep the change, use it to fund your anti-gay campaign. We are gonna go home, eat dinner, watch a movie whilst stuffing out on popcorn and then, much to your detest, we're going to make love, _not_ have sex. Now Neku my love," Sho exclaimed excitedly whilst grabbing the bags "to the gay mobile!" With that the dark haired male began jogging to the exit laughing like the mad genius he was, his young companion following, also laughing joyously. A few people started clapping, others stared dumbfounded before going back to shopping, the woman stared after them unbelieving, mouth agape.

After returning home on Sho's motorcycle, sitting down to watch TV whilst his boyfriend made him ramen for dinner, eating the delicious meal at the beautifully laid out table, complete with lit candles (A.N: Awww Sho has a romantic side LOL), returning to the couch with sweets and popcorn cuddling up to watch Die Hard (A.N: Alan Rickman forever ;D), they found themselves in Sho's bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed. The bed was massive, with a silk black comforter with blood red trim, under which was a lovely black quilt with red floral patterns and pillows to match.

"You nervous?" Sho broke the passionate kiss to ask between panting.

"Yeah, but after what you said to that evil woman, I know you'll take care of me." Neku replied laying his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Damn right." He growled before pulling the boys purple, blue and white shirt up and over his mane of spiky orange hair. Neku slipped Sho's black tank top, coat and hat having been taken off hours ago, up, revealing the broad chest and strong shoulders.

_'God he looks so sexy shirtless, he should be a male model! And he's all mine.'_ The orange haired teen giggled.

"Like what you see?" The feral eyed reaper asked cocking up an eyebrow, whilst putting his black hand on his hip, posing, the air of over confident ego resonating off him. Neku nodded right before Sho launched himself at the boy's neck. Those over sharp canines eliciting soft moans as the elder bit, sucked, licked and toyed with the sensitive skin. The orange haired teen pulled at his boyfriend's long strands whilst giving the other pleasure by kissing and licking his ear.

"Ohhhhh I love it when your proactive. You don't just lie there expecting me to do all the work." He grinned.

"S-Sho, my- my nipples, th-they want attention." Neku gasped out of pleasure.

"I can see that, they're standing to attention." Sho smirked, leaning down to take one of the rosy buds between his lips. He sucked the right nipple before stroking it with his tongue at a fast pace.

"Oh! Sho that's good, just like that, keep going like that!" Neku moaned, head hazy from the sensations. Sho switched to give the left nipple attention, repeating the process.

The dark haired male glanced downwards to see the effect his ministrations were having on his lover. Sure enough Neku's member was at full erectness, straining against his white shorts. He was young after all and still virginal, so it didn't take much to get the boy all wound up. The reaper split into a Cheshire grin, the payoff of his ravaging of the young boy drawing ever closer. Sho kneeled down, picked apart Neku's short's button before, quick as lighting, he grabbed both the hems of the shorts and boxers and yanked them down to the orange haired teen's ankles, flushed organ springing out, bobbing up and down, free of its confines.

"Gah! Sho, warn me first! Please!" Neku pleaded and went bright red for the millionth time that day, bringing his hands down to cover himself. His boyfriend's strong, large hands took his wrists and with little effort pried them away. He stared intensely meeting the azure orbs of his lover.

"Neku, you have no reason to be embarrassed, your beautiful, so beautiful if you weren't my boyfriend I'd crush you to add to my art." Sho smiled comfortingly.

"Heh, I don't know whether to be elated or scared at that statement." Neku beamed back.

"Just trust me, this is gonna feel_ oh so_ zetta good." The feral reaper assured before dipping his head down to the younger's swollen appendage.

"What is- OH! Oh dear god, Sho!" the orange haired teen moaned, head jerking backwards, fingers entwining in the ash coloured strands as his lover began taking his member into his mouth. Sho engulfed the organ hungrily, right down to the base, pulling back to play with the head, lap at the slit, before going back down on Neku, sucking as he came back up. The slick feeling of his boyfriends tongue, cheeks, throat, meant the boy was struggling for breath, teeth gritted, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god… Sho I love you, I love this. If I'm going to lose my virginity I'm glad it's gonna be you who takes it.' _Neku thought as a coil inside him was about to spring lose, his legs beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Sho! I'm- I'm gonna c- cum!" he all but screeched.

"It's okay," Sho managed miraculously with his mouth full "do it, cum in my mouth, I won't mind."

"AH! OH GOD SHO, HERE I COME! AHHHHHH!" the orange haired teen screamed as he ejaculated his load into his lover's willing mouth, legs turning to jelly. With his last splurt Neku's legs gave out beneath him, falling onto the bed. The reaper couldn't help but spill some of the boy's essence as the still hard organ sprung from his mouth. Sho grabbed a bowl he'd put under the bed earlier for such an instance, spitting out the awful tasting liquid.

"Urk, that stuff tastes disgusting." The dark haired male gagged, before taking it to the bathroom and tipping it down the sink, washing his mouth out whilst he was there. When he returned Neku was sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily, erection still standing. Sho kicked of his ripped jeans, slung off his boxers, his own erection now free and crawled onto the bed, looming over his lover. "Hey Neku baby wake up, the main events still to come." With that the boy flitted open his eyes, leaned up and kissed Sho, who in turn slid his tongue into Neku's mouth to play with the orange haired teens own for a bit before pulling back. "But first, you mind giving me a hand?" The young teen nodded and his boyfriend sat back for him.

Neku wasn't a stranger to masturbating, he'd done it before numerous times, so he knew what worked. Spitting into his palm the boy leaned forward, taking hold of his older lover's member, who let out a grateful moan at the action and he began to masturbate Sho. Whilst doing so he leaned in to kiss the dark haired male's neck, shoulders and chest licking and sucking all over.

"Oh yes Neku baby, that's good, that's so zetta good!" Sho panted, bucking into the boy's hand animalisticly. With his other hand Neku took Sho's black arm and began licking over the taboo mark. He'd discovered it was sensitive, like a tattoo, when he was caressing it one night whilst cuddling up to his boyfriend. His tongue followed the tendrils lathering the mark as the dark haired male panted heavier. "Hmmm for a virgin-hah hah-y-you sure are good. You know what pleases me."

When Sho noticed pre-cum gathering at the slit he took Neku's hand away.

"Wouldn't want to jump to the climax now would we, my precious digit?" Sho shoved the boy down on the mattress, settling between his legs, before reaching over to grab the lube off the bedside table and ripping out a condom sachet from the box. "This is it my love." His golden eyes observed how his lover's baby blues became half lidded with anticipation. Using his fanged teeth the dark haired male tore open the sachet and placed the rolled up condom at the front of his mouth. He leaned beneath him and went down on Neku, unrolling the condom over the boy's appendage as he did.

"Oh Sho that's an amazing trick!" the orange haired teen gasped, nails digging into the sheets.

Undoing the cap on the lube Sho spread generous amounts over his long fingers. Noticing this Neku gulped and began shaking nervously, afraid of any pain to come.

"Shhhh, shhhh." The reaper soothed, stroking the boy's spiky hair. "I'll try to make it as pleasurable as possible, I'd never dream of hurting you." The young teen nodded and stopped quivering, drawing in a deep breath. Taking it as his cue the dark haired male circled his index finger around the puckered entrance and slipped it inside. Neku hissed at the pain, but remembered to relax and began taking in large breaths and soon, indeed, there was some pleasure creeping over him. The reaper took his chance and slipped in another finger scissoring and prodding for the sweet spot. The pain was less this time and didn't take as long to fade, then, suddenly, the fingers inside him brushed that sweet core, deep inside his passage.

"Yes! Hmmm you found it!" The boy panted. A cocky grin found itself plastered on the feral reaper's face. Two turned into three and Sho deemed his lover's hole well enough prepared for his well-endowed length. He squeezed more lube out of the bottle and slathered his engorged, swollen appendage with the silky liquid, sighing at the sensation. He placed a loving kiss on Neku's forehead and gripping the orange haired teen's hips, the reaper lined up and in one sharp, quick thrust, pushed all the way past the loosened ring of muscle and buried himself into Neku's depths.

"Ah! So tight Neku, so good, I could cum right now!" The dark haired male growled.

"Sho, I can't wait any longer, it doesn't hurt that much, please take me, I want you! Urrgh!" Neku asked his lover as he dug his nails into Sho's shoulders, creating little red crescents. The reaper obliged the boy, drew back, took a breath and slammed in with enough force to rock the mattress, hitting the prostate dead on. The orange haired teen moaned and whimpered and keened as Sho started off with slow long thrusts, but built his way up to shorter quicker strikes into the tight, warm passage, that swallowed him greedily every time. He Grabbed the younger's hips, rolled him over onto his front and propped him up on his hands and knees for a change of pace.

"Why?" Neku pleaded looking over his shoulder at his fierce lover.

"Because, the angle means I can hit the sweet spot better. Ahh! And you're gonna take it all like the good boy you are for your Master." Sho rumbled, his more animal side taking over. (A.N: Nothing wrong with a little dirty talk XD) "Now then, who is your- ah, Master boy?"

"Y-you are my Master!" Neku bleated

"Good boy and will you- ha, do what your Master asks?" Sho loved to dominate.

"Yes M-master! Oh!" It was a miracle Neku was able to talk at all, what with Sho pounding in and out of his abused hole.

"Then-Uh, I as your M-master ask you to- Ngggh, masturbate yourself." The reaper dug his nails into the boy's hips, returning the favour for the marks on his shoulders. The boy reached down and took hold of his bobbing organ and began to slide his hand up and down. It was harder with the condom on but soon Neku found his pace and sure enough the coil inside him was getting ready to spring again. Feeling the walls tighten down on him Sho took one last chance to dominate his lover.

"B-boy, you come when I say you can, but you have to ask your Master first."

"P-please Master!" Neku blurted out.

"Beg for it." The reaper stated possessively.

"Please, please Master Sho let me cum!" the boy begged desperate for his orgasm.

"Good boy, Grrrr- Agggggh!" Sho came as Neku did, coating the boys insides with his essence, tight walls milking him dry. Neku in turn filled the condom, convulsing and screaming as climax washed over him like a wave crashing on a beach. The two fell in a heap of limbs on the bed cuddling up in the delightful embrace of afterglow. After a few minutes Sho untangled himself from Neku, slipped off the condom from the boy, tied it and chucked it over into the bin before settling back to stroke the hair of his lover.

"That whole master thing was such a great turn on." Neku yawned

"I'll keep that in mind my sweet hectospastical. I love you for infinity."

"I love you for eternity." Neku smiled before falling asleep as Sho drew the covers over them.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Second ever Lemon and fanfiction, I think I'm doing good. It was fun to write the bit with the old woman, just so I could write a grumpy old gargoyle LOL. So did I do well? RnR please and thank you.<strong>


End file.
